


Hot Flush

by latenightfightin



Series: The Sticky Summer Selection [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: BamBam gets sick, Jjp take care of him, M/M, Sharing a Bed, and get closer together, heat waves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: 'i guess thats what happens when you start sleeping naked with your best friend.' Jaebeom thinks hazily. The casual initimacy of being pressed up against all that skin..Ever since BamBam got sick and Jaebeom and Jinyoung startedactuallyspeaking to each other, they've been closer than ever. It seems like almost all their previous tension has just- disappeared.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: The Sticky Summer Selection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881691
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	Hot Flush

**Author's Note:**

> For the anniversary of jjp's jype audition that they tied for. 
> 
> (Set right before 'A' in may of 2014.)
> 
> I've been working on this all summer (It was supposed to be done way earlier :/ ) It's my longest so far and basically my baby. I hope you like it as much as I do. 
> 
> I might come back to edit a few minor things but this is it basically.
> 
> Thank you to Josephine for editing this for me and for your funny comments :P

“Stop it Bam!”

Jinyoung lets out a long sigh as he hears the start of an argument in the younger boys’ room. He hopes that they sort it out themselves and he doesn’t have to get involved. Although how anyone can fight in this heat is beyond him.

The tiny lamp flickers slightly in his room as the tv clicks off in the living room. It’s late at night after a long day of practicing in 30+ degree weather for their first comeback, and Jinyoung is struggling to get through even  _ a single chapter _ from the current book he's reading. Normally Jinyoung would be happy for the early warm May weather but after spending hours in a tiny hot room dancing and then coming home to  _ another _ sweltering hot room, he’s  _ sick _ of the unexpected heat wave.

Sweat covers his body and builds up above his top lip. The pages of his book stick to his damp fingers as he turns them.

“No don’t-” 

Jinyoung lifts his shirt and fans himself with it. He pushes his short bangs back with a hand as he rereads the last paragraph for the  _ nth _ time after being interrupted by the two youngest boys’ shouts. Their room is right next to Jiynoung’s in the dorm and is only separated by a thin glass door. 

Something drops to the ground with a thud in the other room and Jinyoung groans. It’s impossible to focus on his book in this heat so he might as well disrupt the building tension in the other room. He folds the corner of the page and drops his book on the bed to go break up the fight.

Jinyoung slides the glass door open to find BamBam and Yugyeom fighting over the electric fan. Both of the boys are toppled over on the floor with a grip on the fan, a bunch of small boxes and books that they had piled on top of each other to make a makeshift stand now strewn across the floor.

They look up at him guilty and slowly put the fan back down on the floor. 

Jinyoung sighs. “Why can’t you boys learn how to share?” he asks as he crouches down to help them pick up the books to put the stand back together.

“We  _ were _ sharing Hyung. But Bam kept putting the fan closer to him,” the youngest whines as Jinyoung puts the fan  _ perfectly _ in the middle of the two boys and starts it back up.

“Because I was  _ hot _ ,” BamBam fires back at the other boy as he sits down on his bed with crossed arms and legs.

“You think I’m not hot too? I want the fan’s cool air to reach me too.” Yugyeom pouts from his spot on his bed.

“But I'm more hot. I’m  _ burning _ !” He emphasizes by dragging out the word.

“Enough. I’m sure you’re both hot. I know it sucks that we don’t have an air con but you boys are lucky to have a fan. The rest of us don’t even have that. Share properly,” Jinyoung snaps, thinking of his own stuffy room with just a tiny window. 

BamBam and Yugyeom look away, ashamed that they had the privilege of having the fan and still were greedy for more when their hyungs didn't even have one. 

Jinyoung looks from one downcast boy to the other. They’re usually not like this. Sure they’ve had their petty fights in the past, but ever since their debut a few months ago they’ve gotten better at getting along. BamBam especially wouldn’t act like this unless there was really something wrong. He’s usually so sweet.

Jinyoung walks over to the boy and smooths a hand over his forehead. He really is burning up. Jinyoung’s suspicions are confirmed when he sees BamBam’s glassy eyes and feels how clammy the rest of him is. 

He turns and checks Yugyeom quickly too, but he seems fine.

Jinyoung moves swiftly through his room to the adjoined bathroom and wets two washcloths with cold water from the tap. He squeezes some of the excess water off before moving back to the boys’ room.

“Catch!” he says as he throws one to Yugyeom and places the other on BamBam’s forehead. Bambam groans from the cool relief as Jinyoung mops his face and neck with the rag. He pushes his sweaty hair out of the way and motions for BamBam to lie down with the wet cloth over his forehead. 

“Watch him for a second,” Jinyoung tells Yugyeom as he goes to find their leader.

Jaebeom is half asleep and naked under a thin sheet when Jinyoung creeps into his and Youngjae’s room and shakes him awake. His eyes flutter open and he stares up at Jinyoung’s kneeling form sleepily.

“Hyung. I’m sorry to wake you,” he whispers to not wake Youngjae up, “but BamBam is probably sick. I can take care of it on my own, but I just wanted to let you know.” 

The thin cover slips down Jaebeom’s chest as he props himself up on an elbow. 

Jinyoung doesn’t look down. 

“Bammie?” Jaebeom asks quietly.

“Yeah. I think he’s got a pretty high fever. I’m gonna check with the thermometer to be sure, but his forehead was burning up.”

“We should take him to the doctor tomorrow. Get him checked out.”

Jinyoung nods. “I was gonna give him a cold sponge bath tonight to get his fever down a bit so he can fall asleep.” 

Jaebeom nods his head in approval and Jinyoung nods back again.

The clock in the hallway ticks away in the extended silence.

Jaebeom looks away as he scratches his neck.

Jinyoung does  _ not  _ look down.

“Hyung?” Yugyeom’s hesitant voice rings out from across the dorm. Jinyoung takes this as his chance to escape yet  _ another _ awkward encounter with Jaebeom. 

He finds the tall boy standing at the door looking worried. In the time that he was gone, Yugyeom had placed his washcloth on BamBam and both of them had warmed up from his hot skin. Jinyoung checks his forehead again, still too hot. 

“I’m gonna go find the thermometer,” he says, turning around right as Jaebeom enters the room with it in his hand. His short bleach-blonde hair is sticking up in all directions, and he’s wearing his old bart simpson boxers and those thick rimmed glasses that always make Jinyoung’s heart thump extra loudly. 

Jaebeom kneels on the bed with one knee and helps BamBam to lean forward against his bare chest. The thermometer is turned on with a little beep and inserted into one ear. It beeps 3 times quietly before letting out a 4th, louder one. Jaebeom pulls the thermometer out and squints at the little numbers on the dim screen. He then checks the other ear the same way.

“Thirty-nine-point-two degrees.” Jaebeom bites his lip and looks up at Jinyoung and Yugyeom.

“Is that bad?” Yugyeom asks timidly, looking worriedly from hyung to hyung.

“No,” they lie together. 

Jinyoung makes eye contact with Jaebeom for a moment before turning to Yugyeom and asking him to help fill up a bucket with water. Yugyeom turns on the tap and waits till the water turns cold while Jinyoung looks for the wide tub-bucket they use sometimes for washing clothes. They fill it out and carry it back to the boys’ shared room. Jaebeom hashad placed a large towel under BamBam’s body to soak up any extra water and taken off his shirt and shorts to cool him down.

They place the bucket next to the bed.

“Thank you Gyeom-ah. You should sleep now,” Jinyoung says, dropping the warm washcloths into the cold water and taking a seat opposite Jaebeom, near Bam’s head.

“Oh, are you sure?” 

“Yes, Gyeommie, go to sleep,” Jaebeom chimes in as he turns off the lights in the room. Only a faint glow from the lamp in Jinyoung’s room illuminates them. 

Yugyeom climbs into bed and arranges himself to sleep on his side facing his hyungs. He watches with tired, worried eyes as Jinyoung squeezes out the excess water from one rag and rubs it down BamBam’s face gently. He eventually falls asleep to the soft sounds of water splashing in a bucket.

Jinyoung wipes down Bambam’s face first before moving onto his chest. After he’s reached everything that he can on his front, him and Jaebeom help BamBam to sit up and lean on Jaebeom so Jinyoung can get his back. 

After about half an hour, his hot flush is mostly gone and BamBam is shivering from the cold water and air. They tuck him back into bed. 

Jinyoung runs his hands through Bam’s sweaty hair as Jaebeom dumps all the water out into the tub in the bathroom.

“If you need anything,  _ anything _ , I’ll be right in my room okay? You can yell for me anytime and I’ll come.”

BamBam blinks sleepily.

Jinyoung sighs. “I hope you feel better when you wake up.” He drops a kiss on his forehead and adjusts the blankets around him. When he looks up, he finds Jaebeom staring at them from the doorway with a fond look on his face. 

Jinyoung looks away quickly.

Jaebeom kneels by BamBam too and gives him a forehead kiss goodnight. Jinyoung watches with wide eyes, he’s never known his hyung to be this affectionate. 

They whisper goodnight to the sleeping younger boys before Jinyoung pulls Jaebeom into his room by the hand and closes the sliding door.

“It’s late.” Jinyoung clears his throat. “Youngjae is probably already asleep.”

Jaebeom runs a hand through the longer bleach blonde hair at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I was just going to sleep on the couch.”

“The couch is going to ruin your back. Stay with me tonight. It’ll be the same as sleeping with Youngjae.”

Jaebeom bites his lip.

Jinyoung waits for a response.

When none comes Jinyoung sighs and turns away. He doesn’t know what he was expecting—all the weird distant air around them to suddenly go away? He pulls his shirt off and throws it in the direction of his pile of dirty laundry and moves his book from the bed to the nightstand.

Jaebeom reaches around him to place his glasses down too. 

Jinyoung is taken aback, does this mean he’s staying? He doesn't know what to think. 

It’s too hot to think. 

Jinyoung pulls his shorts off and gets into bed naked without looking at Jaebeom.

If he wants to join, he’s welcome to. 

Jaebeom hesitates for a moment before pulling his boxers down quickly and sliding into bed next to him. Their warm backs stick slightly to each other under the thin cover. If he concentrates hard enough, Jaebeom can feel Jinyoung’s back rising and bowing against his as he breathes.

Jaebeom tries to relax his tensed muscles. The hot night air is stuffy and the tension between him and Jinyoung only adds to the suffocating atmosphere. 

Jinyoung shifts onto his back.

Jaebeom resigns himself to not getting any sleep tonight.

Suddenly, Jiynoung speaks. 

“You were good with them today,” he says into the quiet dark room, startling Jaebeom.

He turns and shifts until he is on his side facing Jinyoung. The bed is so small that even with Jinyoung pushed up against the wall and Jaebeom’s ass half hanging off the mattress, they’re  _ still _ pressed up against each other. 

“T-thank you. You were good with them too,” he stutters as he pillows his head on his arm, Jinyoung’s hair tickling his elbow.

“Yeah?” Jinyoung looks over shyly, unsure eyes sparkling like stars in the darkness. Jaebeom knows he’s not too good with words, but he really wants to comfort him.

“Yeah. I think you would make a great kindergarten teacher,” he says earnestly, referencing Jinyoung’s alternate choice in career. 

Jinyoung flushes happily and Jaebeom tries his best to study how the pretty pink blush appears on his cheeks and ears in the darkness. 

“Thank you hyung,” he says, the happiness evident in his voice.

“Goodnight, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom watches fondly as Jinyoung yawns and his eyes flutter shut.

“Goodnight hyung,” he says with a smile on his face and crinkles around his shut eyes.

After that, it’s easy for them to drift off to sleep.

  
  


Waking up, that's a different matter.

“Jinyoung hyung!” Yugyeom shouts joyfully as he slings open the sliding door, making it shake on its rickety tracks. The door slams into the frame of the doorway loudly. His eyes widen as he finds not one of his hyungs, but two, sleeping together, the thin cover tangled up by their feet and their sticky forms plastered together with sweat.

Jinyoung groans from his position under Jaebeom. He’s been conquered by one of Jaebeom’s legs and arms, slung across his chest and thigh like they belong there. Jaebeom’s face is tucked into Jinyoung’s neck, and his short messy bangs are damp with sweat and curled up against his forehead, tickling Jinyoung when he moves.

Yugyeom stops his eyes from trailing further down their bodies and rushes back out the door, face aflame. He just barely remembers to pick the sliding door out of its frame to slam it closed again.

Jinyoung squirms as he wakes up and, with some difficulty, rolls Jaebeom over so he’s on top. Finally, not trapped by his hyung’s heavy body, he can get up.

As Jinyoung slowly pushes himself up into a seated position, legs cast on each side of Jaebeom’s thigh, Jaebeom seems to stir awake. He stretches, then rubs his eyes open just in time to catch Jinyoung mid yawn. The early morning sunlight streams through his small window and seems to make him glow as he runs a hand through his messy short hair. His eyes crinkle shut and his hands ball up into little fists as he yawns. Jaebeom’s eyes trail down his lean body, unable to  _ not _ notice his perky brown nipples, the light feathering of hair on his chest and leading down in a line to his- 

Jaebeom clears his throat and looks back up to Jinyoung’s smiling face. He’s sitting comfortably on one of Jaebeom’s thighs like he owns it, the sweaty skin from intimate places now pressed against Jaebeom. He tries not to think about how comfortable it was to have Jinyoung lying on him and calms his breathing.

“Did you sleep well with me taking up half the bed?” Jaebeom teases, spreading his arms out and attempting to cover up as much space as possible with his wide shoulders.

Jinyoung nods and smiles cheekily. “It seems you slept well too.” He points to Jaebeom’s cock lying thick and full on his belly.

Jaebeom quickly covers it with his hands and blushes. His eyes dart away from Jinyoung’s mischievous gaze. He hadn’t realized that he was aroused. He was just… enjoying waking up with Jinyoung.

Jinyoung snickers, “I get those in the morning sometimes too. You can use my bathroom, there's lube in the cabinet.” Then he winks.

Jaebeom opens his mouth to explain himself but Jinyoung has already climbed off of him, swiped a pair of shorts from the floor, and gone in the direction of BamBam’s groans. He gets up and pulls on the other pair of boxers from the floor. A very  _ pointy _ headed Bart stares up at him. Jaebeom looks in the direction of the adjoined bathroom. 

“Manager-hyung is calling!” Youngjae’s booming voice calls from his old bedroom where he left his phone last night.

Jaebeom groans. He does not have time for this. He rushes across the hall to pick up the phone in time and resigns himself to wearing loose pants for today. At least he won’t have to face Jinyoung again until tonight.

~

‘Tonight’ comes sooner than expected for Jaebeom when he finds himself somehow going to sleep in Jinyoung’s bed  _ again _ after stumbling through another awkward conversation. 

They played rock paper scissors to see who would have to wake up first and Jaebeom won. So he was free to sleep for 6 hours while Jinyoung had to wake up in 3 to check on BamBam. Every 3 hours they would swap who’s turn it was to cool him down. 

So why is Jaebeom still awake when he could be sleeping?

Short answer: Jinyoung.

Long answer… Still Jinyoung. Jaebeom tried going to sleep earlier but it just wasn't working for him. So, now he might as well wait until the 3 hour mark and wake Jinyoung up. He’s sure that Jinyoung would rather be woken up by his hyung than an alarm clock.

Jinyoung is turned away from Jaebeom, facing the wall as he sleeps peacefully. As the 3 hour mark approaches, Jaebeom reaches around his sleeping body and gently jostles Jinyoung to wake him up. He lets out a groan but is otherwise unresponsive. 

Jaebeom shifts a little closer so he’s almost spooning Jinyoung and runs his hand up and down his chest while he calls out his name. Jinyoung grunts a little as he flops onto his back. He peaks one eye open.

“Is it time?” He mumbles out and rubs at his eyes.

“Yeah.” 

“Mmr.” Jinyoung grunts out and stretches out onto his front. Laying his head on his crossed arms like they’re a pillow, he pouts at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom chuckles and closes his eyes,  _ if i can’t see it, it can’t affect me. _

Jinyoung makes an unhappy noise before covering Jaebeom’s head with the thin sheet, clambering over him and running off before he can catch him.

Jaebeom pulls the cover off of his head and sits up with a playful angry expression. Jinyoung giggles as he backs up until he hits the wall by the door. While Jaebeom was struggling with the sheet, Jinyoung had pulled on Jaebeom’s boxers. A different pair from yesterday, but also patterned with Bart on them, this time on a skateboard. They’re soft from many washes, and hang low on his hips but pull tight around his ass. A fire runs through Jaebeom at seeing Jinyoung in his clothes.

Jinyoung rushes out the door when Jaebeom fakes like he’s going to stand up and chase after him. Instead, he flops back down onto the bed and smiles like a fool. These past 2 days, he and Jinyoung had been closer than ever. Ever since BamBam got sick and they started  _ actually _ speaking to each other, it seems like almost all of their previous tension has disappeared. 

_ I guess that's  _ also _ what happens when you start sleeping naked with your best friend. _ Jaebeom thinks hazily. The casual intimacy of being pressed up against all that skin… His eyes slip closed and his hand slides down his own chest. Did Jinyoung’s feel the same way? His fingers scritch through the coarse hair on his lower belly. Jaebeom bites his lip as he thinks about the hair on Jinyoung’s lower belly and how it led down into his borrowed shorts.

His hand starts to slip under the covers but shoots back up when he hears Jinyoung walk in. He raises an eyebrow at his early return and tries to pretend like he wasn’t about to touch himself in his best friend’s bed, while thinking about said best friend.

“Mark hyung woke up to go to the bathroom and checked on him instead.” He smiles and crawls lazily back to his spot on the bed.

“Oh,” Jaebeom says, half hard under the covers, “great.” He swallows dryly as Jinyoung snuggles closer to him.

‘ _ Yes, it is great _ ,’ Jinyoung thinks to himself, ‘ _ Maybe now I can feel your hard cock pressed up against me again _ .’ He reaches down to grab the boxers he’s wearing by the waistband and pull them off but Jaebeom stops him. 

He would not be able to control himself next to a naked Jinyoung right now.

“T-they look good on you. Keep them.”

Jinyoung looks down shyly. He bites his lip and then looks up through his lashes, taking Jaebeom’s breath away. “Thanks hyung.” He scoots close enough to lay his head on Jaebeom’s chest and they fall asleep that way.

~

The next morning comes the same as the last, with Jinyoung sleeping on his back with Jaebeom’s heavy arms and legs thrown over him, holding him down. Even though it's an off day for them with nothing important to do in the morning, Jinyoung still wants to get up early. Not even Jaebeom’s presence will keep him in this bed. 

_ Mostly because if he stays in bed with Jaebeom for even a minute longer, he’ll never leave. _

Jinyoung tries to gently shift himself out from under Jaebeom’s limbs but gets nowhere, his hyung’s hold on him is too tight. 

Jinyoung tries calling him softly, and jostling him awake, and he even tries blowing air on his ticklish nose but nothing works. He’s about to give up when a tantalizing patch of bare skin on Jaebeom’s arm catches his eye. 

Jinyoung shifts his head a little closer to examine it better.

He peaks over at Jaebeom’s face from the corner of his eyes.

Still sleeping. 

Jinyoung opens his mouth and bites down on Jb’s bicep.

Jaebeom jolts awake and lifts his head up from the crook of Jinyoung’s shoulder to glare at him. It didn’t hurt, and he  _ was _ asking for it by pretending to be asleep, but… he’s not going to just let Jinyoung get away with that. 

Jaebeom’s chin juts out as he slowly leans in until he's only an inch away. Then, he suddenly lunges forwards to bite Jinyoung’s cheek, right on the little rounded curve of leftover baby fat that makes him look so cute. 

“Yah!” Jinyoung rubs at his reddened cheek with a pout on his lips. He pushes half heartedly at Jaebeom’s arm and grumbles under his breath about teeth marks.

Just when Jaebeom’s about to let down his guard, Jinyoung pushes with all his might at Jaebeom’s arm, which is still trapping him to the bed. He slumps back against the bed with a  _ humph _ when his plan to overthrow Jaebeom doesn’t work. 

Jinyoung fumes at the devilish grin that appears on Jaebeom’s face. So he does the only thing he knows will get rid of it.

He blows a fart noise right into Jaebeom’s bicep with his mouth. 

Jaebeom is frozen in shock. There's a faint voice in the back of his head saying he should be annoyed with Jinyoung for getting spit all over his bicep or calling him informally, but all he can think about is the joy on Jinyoung's face as he laughs and how much he wants those lips on his instead of on his arm. 

His eyes drop to Jinyoung’s lips and he leans down, ignoring the slight twinge in his shoulder as he does, but is stopped by the appearance of a flushed panting BamBam in their doorway before he can go any further.

The teen sways by the door before slumping over against the wall. Jaebeom and Jinyoung quickly spring into action, getting up and grabbing ahold of his arms to help prop him up. 

“What are you doing out of bed by yourself?” Jinyoung asks worriedly, his caring instincts kicking in.

“Ahh,” Bam sighs as he sloppily pushes back his sweat soaked bangs. “I was feeling better when I woke up and thought I could make it to the bathroom to pee by myself but… It's harder than I thought..”

Jinyoung frowns at the lack of energy and strength BamBam’s muscles seem to have after only 2 days in bed. His thin frame seems to have gotten even thinner. Jinyoung worries a lip between his teeth. He should have a big meal today to help regain his strength.

“Well, we might as well help you now,” Jaebeom says, considering the fact that they’re both already holding him up. 

Jinyoung nods and starts moving forward to the bathroom while Jaebeom lags behind for a second to pick up whatever shorts and shirt he can find off the floor. Even with BamBam next to them, he does  _ not  _ trust himself to not get hard around Jinyoung. 

Especially when Jinyoung is still in  _ Jaebeom’s _ boxers from last night.

They turn away while BamBam pees and Jaebeom tries to brush out the wrinkles from his shirt. It's one of a thousand striped shirts Jinyoung owns and it’s all crinkled. Jaebeom scrunches his nose, Jinyoungie always drops his clothes on the floor instead of putting them away, even if they're not dirty.

After he pulls his pants back up, instead of turning to the sink, BamBam reaches for the shower curtain.

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m tired of just being sponged down while lying in bed, I feel gross. I want to have a real shower,” BamBam whines a little, thinking it might help him get his way.

“Yeah, you smell gross too,” Jinyoung snorts, pulling back the curtain and turning on the water. 

BamBam manages to pull down his shorts himself and struggle out of his musty sleeping top but almost stumbles climbing over the lip of the tub. Jaebeom tasks. He grabs his arm to lift him higher and steps into the tub first, BamBam following close behind.

Jinyoung pulls the knob and the shower starts, a little cold at first, but refreshing. 

BamBam gets through washing his face and body quickly but still tires fast and has to sit down and lean against Jaebeom’s legs to do his hair. He leans back against his knees and relaxes, not having to do any work as Jaebeom massages shampoo into his hair gently and Jinyoung softly sprays the water over his body so he won’t get cold. It’s quiet and perfect, the only sound is the water hitting the porcelain of the tub and trickling down the drain. 

Jinyoung’s hands carefully shield BamBam’s eyes as he directs the water over to his scalp while Jaebeom’s run through his hair, getting all the bubbles out. They then do the same thing again with the conditioner. 

After BamBam’s hair has been thoroughly cleaned, Jaebeom helps him stand up and Jinyoung hands him the shower head to wash anything he couldn’t get earlier. 

As BamBam stares down at it, he realizes just how much power he holds in his hands. A devious smile grows on his face.

He turns and sprays the shower directly into his leader’s face. Jaebeom flails and tries to shield his face from the water while reaching for his arms to restrain him.

“Not me, you idiot!” Jaebeom hollers as he wraps his arms around BamBam to grab ahold of the handle and turns it towards Jinyoung, who was innocently laughing at them. 

BamBam shrieks with laughter as he leans back in the circle of Jaebeom’s arms and watches Jinyoung almost slip on the wet floor as he runs out of the bathroom. He can feel the vibrations from Jaebeom’s laughter in his chest. 

Suddenly, the shower handle is twisted around by Jaebeom and sprays BamBam in the face! Revenge for what he did earlier probably. BamBam laughs around the water in his mouth and squints his eyes to see Jinyoung charging in with a towel. Jaebeom lets go of him for a second to hand him off to Jinyoung who wraps him up in a towel. 

Jinyoung helps BamBam out of the tub and turns his back to Jaebeom, so when they get sprayed, it only hits Jinyoung and BamBam stays mostly dry in his towel. 

They rush out the door, barely managing to avoid falling on the slippery tiled floor. Yugyeom’s high pitched laugh greets them as Jinyoung quickly deposits BamBam back on his bed before he goes charging back. Jaebeom’s teasing calls of  _ Oh Jiynoungie~ _ ring out in the apartment.

They wrestle for a moment, hands slipping down each other’s arms and chests before Jaebeom manages to pull Jinyoung into the tub with him. He then, to BamBam and Yugyeom’s dismay, drags the shower curtain closed. The younger boys groan as they realize their free entertainment is gone.

Inside the shower, Jaebeom faces down a furious Jinyoung. 

“You got water all over the floor!” Jinyoung crosses his arms over his chest. Jaebeom gulps as his eyes flick quickly down to Jinyoung’s nipples then back up to his eyes. 

“It’s not that bad.” He smiles nervously, one hand scratching the back of his neck.

“Not that bad?! You only say that because it's not flowing into  _ your  _ bedroom and  _ you  _ won't have to clean it up!” 

Jinyoung reaches for the shower head that Jaebeom’s still holding but Jaebeom catches it in his other hand instead. He rubs a thumb over his clammy hand.

“It’s only a little water, and I’ll clean it up, since I sprayed it everywhere. Let’s just shower for now while we’re in here.”

Jinyoung reluctantly agrees after hearing that Jaebeom will help him mop it all up. He was going to have to take a shower today anyways, so he’d might as well do it now since he’s already soaked. 

Jaebeom turns and places the shower head in its mount so he doesn't have to hold it anymore and pulls his soaked shirt off over his head. Jinyoung, with his boxers halfway down his legs, stops, mesmerized by Jaebeom’s broad back. It looks so sturdy and strong and perfect to lean on. He would love to feel the soft skin under his hands, the way his lean muscles shift as he moves. He would kiss every mole on his body-

Jaebeom’s shirt splatting on the tiled floor outside the tub jolts Jinyoung out of his daydream. He pushes his shorts the rest of the way down and hopes he doesn't end up getting hard.

Although it had an awkward start, they end up showering in companionable silence, moving around each other smoothly and passing each other showergel without a word. As Jinyoung watches Jaebeom pour out a small amount of shampoo in his hands and lather it up, he remembers how gently and thoughtfully Jaebeom had washed BamBam’s hair for him. 

“That was sweet of you.” 

Jaebeom pauses, soapy hands in his hair and flicks open an eye to look questioningly at Jinyoung.

“Washing BamBam’s hair for him,” Jinyoung clarifies. “It was really kind of you.”

Jaebeom wordlessly slips his hands out of his soapy hair and moves them to Jinyoung’s. He rubs the shampoo into Jinyoung’s hair and gently scratches his scalp like he did for Bammie. 

Jinyoung closes his eyes. Having your hair washed by your best friend is one level of intimacy, but staring into their eyes while they do it is another. It would be too much to look at Jaebeom while he runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, too  _ tender _ , too  _ intimate _ , and Jinyoung would start to have thoughts, more thoughts than he already does have when they sleep together. 

Thoughts about… the things they’re doing now but… _ more. _ Lazy kisses in bed on late mornings, warm arms wrapped around each other on cold nights, mutual love and trust, and their ability to talk about anything extending to their feelings for each other. 

His future becoming  _ their _ future… 

Jinyoung lets Jaebeom maneuver his pliant form under the stream of water so he can wash the shampoo out. He stays still as Jaebeom runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, head tilted up so none of the water goes in his eyes. 

Jaebeom’s eyes catch on Jinyoung’s lips. 

His hands still in his hair. 

Jaebeom swallows dryly.

They’re so close, so soft and perfect, and tilted up at the perfect angle. It would be so easy,  _ too easy _ , to lean in and-

Jaebeom’s hand sneaks behind Jinyoung and turns the faucet to the right. 

He’s a coward.

Jinyoung yelps as the water suddenly changes temperature. Blindly, he pushes on Jaebeom gently so he shuffles backwards until they can both stand out of the shower spray’s freezing reach.

Jinyoung rubs the water out of his eyes as he giggles softly. He wasn’t expecting Jaebeom to change the temperature on him like that. When Jaebeom starts to laugh along with him, Jinyoung pouts and punches him on the shoulder. 

Jaebeom is  _ not _ allowed to laugh at his prank.

“Ah sorry Jinyoungie. I pressed it by mistake,” Jaebeom lies, biting his lip cheekily. Jinyoung only clings to him  _ slightly _ as he pouts even more, smiling inside when he feels Jaebeom’s arms come up to hold him loosely. 

“Hyung, your hair is still soapy though. Should I turn it back?” Jinyoung asks earnestly. A shiver runs down his spine but he seems otherwise unconcerned about getting drenched by frozen water.

Jaebeom stares into his wide eyes for a second, contemplating if he’s being stupid, if he should just go for it and kiss him now but… it seems like the moment has passed.

“No, no, no, it's okay,” he shakes his head urgently and a few bubbles go flying off his hair, “cold water uh… is good for your hair. So I’ve started using it. Go dry off Jinyoungie,” he reassures.

Jinyoung looks unconvinced but climbs out of the shower and leaves Jaebeom to finish washing his hair in peace. 

Jaebeom leans back against the frigid shower wall and lets his head knock onto the tile. 

_ What is he doing? This week must have really messed with his head.  _

Hearing the sounds of the other boys waking up and getting ready, Jaebeom shuts off the water to go join them. Hopefully practice will take his mind off of this. 

Youngjae sleeps soundly as Jaebeom crawls into bed next to him that night. He didn’t stay up to wait for him, nor did he stir awake when Jaebeom joined him like Jinyoung would-

Jaebeom cuts his thoughts off.

BamBam was feeling much better today, as evidenced by the _ huge _ breakfast he had before they went to practice where he; challenged Yugyeom to a dance off, stole Mark’s hat and got chased by  _ both _ Mark  _ and _ Jackson,  _ and  _ managed to catch up and learn the changes to the choreographies that were made while he was away. So really, there was no need for Jaebeom to spend the night with Jinyoung anymore.

But honestly… he missed him.

As odd as it sounds, he missed being around Jinyoung. It wasn’t even the  _ intimacy _ of sleeping naked next to someone that he missed, it was the little things. It was brushing elbows as they flossed together while smiling at each other through the mirror, it was talking about the future in hushed voices late at night like they used to during JJ Project, it was taking care of BamBam together and catching each other’s eyes over the puke bucket. It was learning each other all over again.

He had forgotten how nice it was to have a little time for just the two of them.

Jaebeom sits up from his bed with a start. Just because he doesn’t have a reason to spend time with Jinyoung anymore, doesn’t mean he can’t. He slips out of bed and stands in front of one of the messy shelves of clothing they have in their room. 

_ What should he wear to see Jinyoungie… He’s just going to walk down the hall but now, he wants to make a good impression. _

Jaebeom spots the corner of one of his bart boxers poking out from a pile. He tries to pull it out without dislodging everything else from the pile. Jaebeom snickers childishly, it’s the one with the pattern of bart with his pants pulled down, and he’s bent over mooning everyone.  _ Jinyoungie gave him the funniest look when he bought those,  _ he smiles, remembering the memory. 

“Jinyoungie  _ does _ look at me differently when I wear them…” Jaebeom mumbles. They’re also clean, straight from the washed laundry pile, so he slips them on. 

Jaebeom walks over to the small wall mirror to check himself out and steps on a shirt. He lifts it up and recognizes it as one of his. He’s learnt to never trust the clothes he finds on the floor so he leans forward wearily for a smell test. Jaebeom sniffs the inside-out shirt and gags. 

It smelled so bad, that he wished to never be able to smell anything ever again.

Jaebeom tosses the shirt in the direction of the laundry bin and misses. He sighs and turns to pose in the mirror. He flexes an arm and almost pulls a muscle. Jaebeom runs a hand down his flat stomach,  _ not bad _ .

He sucks his teeth.

_ No shirt? _ He contemplates.

Jaebeom finally decides that he wants to leave Jinyoung wanting more and pulls on a random black shirt. He smooths it down his chest and looks at his boxer clad thighs. 

_ Should I just leave it there? _ He bites his lip. Just the bottoms of his boxers peek out from the hem of his shirt. It's somewhat suggestive but also safe, it shows more of his thighs than usual, but he’s not completely naked.  _ Not like it matters considering he’d been sleeping naked with Jinyoung for the past 2 days but…  _ whatever. It's not like he’s planning on making any moves tonight anyways. He just misses him and wants to be with him.

Jaebeom tiptoes out of his room and eases the door shut. He hopes no one wakes up, he doesn’t want anyone to interrupt his time with Jinyoung. Jaebeom turns around to start walking to Jinyoung’s room but stops in his tracks when he sees him pulling on his shoes by the front door. 

Jinyoung looks up from doing his laces and freezes. 

“Hi hyung. I was just… um…” Jinyoung swallows nervously. It's not good to get caught sneaking out so late at night. “Do you… wanna… come for a walk?” He smiles hesitantly. 

Jaebeom closes his mouth and nods nervously. “Yeah, just- just lemme put some pants on,” he glances down at his bare legs embarrassedly, “then we can go.” 

He spins around to rush back to his room to quickly change but Jinyoung calls after him, “And a jacket!” 

Jaebeom turns around slowly and raises an eyebrow at him. He hopes he isn’t blushing as hard as he thinks he is. He’s used to Jinyoung being overly observant and caring with the boys, but it's always so unexpectedly nice when it’s directed towards him.

“The heat wave is over… It's cold out at night now,” Jinyoung explains hesitantly. 

Jaebeom accepts his logic and slips back in his room to change. He ends up getting dressed in black pants and a black jacket and he pulls a patterned bucket hat low over his eyes to reduce the chance of them being recognized. Jinyoung also pulls on a mask and shoves an extra one in his pocket for Jaebeom.

Then, they head out.

It's dark out, the sun has long gone down and the air’s definitely gotten colder; Jinyoung was right to make him wear a jacket. 

They walk in comfortable silence for a little while, Jaebeom following Jinyoung's lead, until a familiar park comes into view. They’d spent a lot of their free time here late at night when they were newly debuted idols in JJ Project. They played on the swings and jungle gym for hours like children, and when they were all tired out, they lied down on the twin slides and stared up at the stars together until their manager called them, demanding where they’d been for the past few hours. 

It holds a lot of memories for them.

Tonight, maybe they’ll make another.

Jaebeom eyes the deserted park, wondering if Jinyoung purposefully brought him here, if he was also reminiscing about their time together as JJ Project. If he also yearned for all the time they had spent together.

Suddenly, Jinyoung takes off in a sprint, the gravel shifting loudly under his weight as his feet push him to the swing set. He snatches one of the seats up and smiles triumphantly, as if there was only one seat available and not multiple. 

Jaebeom smiles good naturedly and takes his place behind Jinyoung, tugging him backwards by the triangle metal rings that hold the small plastic seat. Once Jaebeom’s feet have cleared the large dip in the ground under the swings, he lets go and runs forward while keeping his hands on Jinyoung’s back, pushing him as hard as he can and then jumping clear of Jinyoung’s path. 

Jinyoung whoops out into the quiet night and bends his legs pushing himself higher into the sky.

Jaebeom quickly hops onto the swing next to him as they start their usual race of who can get the highest first. Jinyoung might have a head start, but Jaebeom is well experienced in the ways of swings and knows just exactly when is the best time to pump his legs to push himself higher. 

They’re almost neck in neck as they get higher and higher, but Jaebeom knows he's won when his ass lifts off the seat the next time he swings upwards. He whoops loudly and then jumps off at the next forward swing. The metal chain clangs loudly behind him as Jinyoung gasps out ‘ _ Jaebeom’ _ worriedly. 

He stands up slowly from the pebbled ground and turns around with a smile, letting Jinyoung know that he hadn’t hurt himself by jumping off. It was risky, he could have really injured himself and their future, but he was feeling a little daring tonight. 

Adrenaline still rushing through his veins, Jaebeom watches as Jinyoung suddenly twists his body to the side, turning the swing and making the chains jangle loudly as they collide. His swing twists and turns as he moves forward and backward in a convoluted path until gradually, he comes to a stop. 

Jinyoung sighs, the swing slows down and the excitement is all but gone. 

Jinyoung gives a few half hearted attempts at getting his swing up high again, but he can’t seem to muster up enough energy to push himself up into the sky again.

Jaebeom however, is still panting hard from the rush, and makes his way over to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung smiles widely when he realizes he’s going to get more pushes from Jaebeom. Despite being an adult with a full time job, he still loves being pushed on the swings,  _ especially by Jaebeom. _

He holds on tight to the chains, the cold metal warm after being in his hands for so long, and waits to feel Jaebeom’s hands on his back.

He gets a few good pushes from Jaebeom and lazily kicks his legs to help his forward momentum. He isn’t really interested in going high, just in having Jaebeom’s attention.

Jaebeom’s hands don’t return to push him after the first few and he looks around curiously, unable to stop his lips from turning down slightly when Jaebeom’s hands leave him.

Jaebeom pops out from behind him and moves to the front, just out of reach. Every time Jinyoung swings forward, Jaebeom grabs the swing chains and holds him for a second, breaking his speed and ruining what momentum he had going. It’s infuriating but worth suffering through to have all of Jaebeom’s attention.

He giggles as Jaebeom almost trips into the little ditch under the swing and Jaebeom is helpless to do anything but stare, mesmerized by his gorgeous features. He returns the smile, giddy with happiness at being able to make Jinyoung laugh.

The next time Jinyoung swings forward Jaebeom catches him like normal by the swing. He looks at his gleeful eyes, at his wide smile, at the cute little gap between his front teeth, and is overwhelmed by the love he feels for him. He can’t help but lean forward and capture those lips with his.

Jinyoung gasps softly before his arms wrap hurriedly around Jaebeom’s broad shoulders, eager to embrace him. Jaebeom shifts his hands to Jinyoung’s waist and lifts him off the swing seat. 

He walks backwards with Jinyoung in his arms, trying to move out of the way so they won’t get hit when the swing comes back around. His feet stumble getting out from the little valley made by past swingers in the ground and they fall backwards. 

For a moment, Jaebeom is worried that Jinyoung is hurt, but he quickly starts laughing again at Jaebeom’s clumsiness. 

“God hyung,” he says breathlessly, pushing back his hair with a hand, “I thought I was imagining it.” 

Jaebeom stares dazedly up at Jinyoung, his glistening eyes framed by the few stars that manage to shine bright enough to show through the clouds and light pollution.

He leans back up but Jinyoung continues through kisses to say how he thought his feelings were one sided. 

“No, never. Maybe I could pretend, but it wouldn’t be the truth.” Jaebeom nips at his lips. “And I could never stay away from you for too long.”

Jinyoung relaxes, his fears now tempered after hearing Jaebeom’s words, and he lets himself lie down on Jaebeom properly. Their legs tangled together, chests pressed against each other, hearts beating in perfect time again, it's  _ perfect _ . 

A twig snaps in the bushes a few meters away from them. 

Jinyoung jumps up and scrambles away from Jaebeom. 

A skunk walks out of the bushes. Tail high and nose down, sniffing the ground. It looks up at them for a moment before going back to foraging.

Jinyoung’s heart gradually slows. He hasn’t moved from his spot, and neither has Jaebeom. 

He berates himself as he watches the skunk walk away, if someone caught them, and  _ recognised _ them, they would have been in so much trouble. 

He glances at Jaebeom, who looks just as in shock as him. 

_ They’ll just have to be extra careful. _

Jaebeom stands up and reaches out a hand to pick Jinyoung up. His hand lingers as Jinyoung dusts himself off.

“We can continue at home, where we won’t have to lie on rocks.”

Jinyoung smiles and reluctantly lets go. 

They’re making their way up a steep road on their way home when Jinyoung suddenly takes his hand and charges forward, turning and pulling them into a deserted alleyway.

Jaebeom looks around frantically, are they being followed? What could prompt Jinyoung to act like this?

Jinyoung plucks Jaebeom’s mask down from his face and leans in for a quick kiss. He smiles shyly after pulling back, avoiding Jaebeom’s soft searching eyes. 

He pulls his mask back up and takes Jinyoung’s hand. 

They walk home on empty streets hand in hand.

Jaebeom pulls Jinyoung into their dorm and shuts the door behind him, locking it. They toe their shoes off quietly and without words, decide to sleep in Jinyoung’s room. 

They change quickly and Jinyoung pulls Jaebeom into his bed. It’s not really a night to fool around, just to hold each other close. 

They’re about to drift off to sleep when the sliding door squeaks open and BamBam’s head pops in through the opening. A silly smile appears on his face when he sees that they’re both here, and awake.

“Is something wrong Bammie?” Jinyoung asks.  _ Maybe his fever came back? _

BamBam shakes his head and shuts the door. He climbs over them, sticking his bony knees into Jaebeom and Jinyoung’s ribs and finally settles under the covers with them.

“I just… missed you guys,” BamBam says haltingly. “I missed you taking care of me.”

Jinyoung resists the urge to coo and pinch his cheeks and settles for kissing him on the crown of his head.

Jaebeom’s eyes turn into crescent moons as he watches them get comfortable in his arms, and drift off into the night together.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this and would love if you told me what you thought in a comment below.
> 
> [my twitter <3](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic)


End file.
